


Monster Mom

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: My Mom's a Monster [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatual, But also, Gen, Peter is a lil creepy child, Possessed!Meredith, Tags to be added, dark and creepy, pack your bags because we're going on a feels trip, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Meredith still has blackouts. The nurses were concerned that she couldn't remember holding Peter for the first time, or even naming him for that matter but even after a slew of expensive tests she still wasn't sure what was wrong, the suspicions and the taunts that her mind created pushed aside as she throws herself in to motherhood.But there are sometimes, moments that she tries desperately to ignore. Moments of waking up in the middle of the night to find herself standing over Peter's crib terrify her the most. Whatever is happening she doesn't want her baby to be part of it. But no mater how desperately she tries it seems that whatever is happening wants him.





	1. Meredith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith is in love.
> 
> Or at least she thinks she is. You see, there's this funny guy she's been seeing, its nothing too serious yet but he's simply amazing. He just doesn't seem to get the strangest of things, enquiring in to simple behaviours and tackling tasks with such a critical matter he's almost seems alien to most situations.

\---

Meredith is in love.

Or at least she thinks she is. You see, there's this _funny_ guy she's been seeing, its nothing too serious yet but he's simply amazing. He just doesn't seem to _get_ the strangest of things, enquiring in to simple behaviours and tackling tasks with such a critical matter he's almost seems alien to most situations.

Meredith finds that she likes this about him and when a few things begin to add up to either _government experiment_ or something entirely _not of her world_ she simply shrugs and rolls her eyes at reports of people with strange powers and conspiracies that blame the strangest of things on _aliens_ and extraterrestrial _beings._

\---

When Meredith tells him he's her angel and he laughs, the stars sing in the night sky and she doesn't remember ever laughing so hard.

\---

When he leaves Meredith thinks he takes her heart with him. Things fall part quickly for her and soon she attends her mothers funeral, tears in her eyes and with a sickness that feels like its creeping up on her where she stands.

\---

Meredith is truly _happy_ for the first time in a long time. She feels on top of the world, amazing, truly grateful for what she has. She's going to be a _mother_ and she simply can't contain her joy, she's moving back in with her Dad for a while. She knows is going to be hard, raising her baby as a single mother but she always feels something _watching_ , something _waiting_.

Meredith has never lost faith in her angel and a peace of her will always hang on to the past, she preys he will come back one day but for now she basks in her own glow of happiness.

\---

She starts to have blackouts. She starts waking _up_ in strange places at strange times.

Just now and again, little things to begin with. Just short enough for her to realise that they're happening.

(Sometimes orders of baby clothes and things she is sure she didn't order arrive-)

She sees the doctor but they simply tell Meredith to rest herself and avoid strenuous activities.

Meredith is eight months pregnant when she realises that she was right and there is _someone_ , _something_ watching her, Meredith is eight months pregnant when she realises whatever it is is using her to do it.

\---


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith still has blackouts. The nurses were concerned that she couldn't remember holding Peter for the first time, or even naming him for that matter but even after a slew of expensive tests she still wasn't sure what was wrong, the suspicions and the taunts that her mind created pushed aside as she throws herself in to motherhood.

\---

The _presence_ becomes oppressive, she can feel _it_ watching her. She can feel _it_ like its just below her skin.

Meredith is afraid.

\---

Days later she's in hospital, going in to labour and she can hear someone whispering to her, voices upon voices and this woman that just wont _stop_.

The pain of child birth is awful but Meredith concentrated on her baby, her child as doctors and nurses shuffle about around her as she's wheeled quickly down the corridor to a white washed room.

Meredith yells as the nurse tells her to push, as they push her this way and that but just for a moment she feels something, a second of calm and silence before she snaps back only she doesn't feel quite like herself.

There's laughter echoing in her mind and she tries to turn towards a nurse only to find that she can't, she panics for a moment, the laughter growing louder. She feels her eyes roll u in to her head. Meredith hears her own voice call out and the piercing cry of a new born before the whispers truly drag her in to darkness.

(“He's so beautiful.”)

(“He's _ours._ ”)

\---

Meredith still has blackouts. The nurses were concerned that she couldn't remember holding Peter for the first time, or even naming _him_ for that matter but even after a slew of expensive tests she still wasn't sure what was wrong, the suspicions and the taunts that her mind created pushed aside as she throws herself in to motherhood.

But there are sometimes, moments that she tries desperately to ignore. Moments of waking up in the middle of the night to find herself standing over Peter's crib terrify her the most. Whatever is happening she doesn't want her baby to be part of it. But no mater how desperately she tries it seems that whatever is happening wants _him._

\---

Peter is nearly a year old and Meredith can't find reason to fight with _it_ , whatever it _is._

 _S_ he's never been a weak woman but she no longer wishes for her angel, it may be more fitting to say he was fallen, because whatever was happening had to be the work of darkness, of the devil.

Meredith is losing herself but _the other,_ whatever it is just beginning to find out what it can do.

\---

Meredith is afraid for her child.

\---

She worries about what Peter thinks of her blackouts and what happens with him, Meredith finds the answer to her question when Peter is three.

When Peter is three he asks for mom and she pauses for a minute, unsure what she needed to do because Peter had always called her mother for some reason. It had taken years of her bribing and almost begging for anything else from him that she had simply given up, shrugged her shoulders and muttered half heartedly about feeling old. It was hardly doing any harm and she was sure he'll change his mind as he grows up.

When she comes to later, eyes snapping open like she hadn't realised she'd shut then to whispered insults and a familiure laugh she's unnerved to find Peter sat in his high-chair watching her. Meredith blinks and Peter frowns, his lower lip wobbling and eyes tearing up. On instinct she reaches forward, scoops her little boy in to her arms and coos nonsense in his ear.

Peter squirms and sniffles but eventually settles in to an uneasy sleep. When he wakes up, only minutes later as she rocks him gently he asks for mom again. Meredith smiles and Peter frowns, he asks for mom again and Meredith frowns with him.

Cold terror grips her when the frustrated toddler huffs and asks for _the other_

_\---_

(Peter never called her mom. She was never mom to him, she was always mother. And she can't help the whisper of doubt in her mind the whisper that wonders if he'll be anything like _her-_ )

\---

Meredith is afraid of her child.

\---


	3. The Grandest Scale We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're going to see amazing things one day my little Star Lord.” she coos at her son, reaching to bundle him in to her lap, “You're going to have the stars.”

\---

Peter loved his mom's eyes. His were almost the same colour as hers, held galaxy's and stars and secrets that could never be shared. Peter loved his mom's eyes more than anything else and is delighted when his mom reassures him that one day, he'll have her eyes.

Peter hopes she's right, giggling when his mom brushes his hair out of his own eyes. She smiles down at him, eyes bright and happy as music played in the background as they sat on the floor of their kitchen, surrounded by crumpled paper and a gloopy mix of glue and water dripping down their cupboards.

“You're going to see amazing things one day my little Star Lord.” she coos at her son, reaching to bundle him in to her lap, “You're going to have the stars.”

Peter giggles, tugs at her hair and squirms away from her to poke at the drying cupboard goop, eyes bright and alive, looking around at everything around him inquisitively.

The _Other_ watches with undisguised amusement as Peter pulls a face at his sticky hands before shuffling back to her to drop himself in her lap and offering her a gooey hand, Not Meredith smiles and offers her own gooey hand in response.

“You'll see things people can only dream of, Peter,” she smiles, her teeth catching the light filtering through the open kitchen window, letting shadows dip in to her smile, something dangerous sparked for just a moment, “You're going to stop them in their tracks, my little Lord, you're going to knock them dead.”

Peter giggles in her lap, pulls on a lock of hair but Meredith doesn't pay it any mind, “Just like you?” Peter asks her because if his mom thinks he can, then of course he will.

Peter watches as his mom smiles, smile dangerous and eyes focused elsewhere, “ That's right, little Star Lord, just like me.”

\---

 


	4. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman that's wearing Meredith's face, Meredith's skin, Meredith's being smiles brightly, flashing sharp perfect teeth as she leans down slightly to offer her little boy her hand. Peter smiles and takes her hand and calls her mom and babbles on about his day as she walks through to the back of the house and towards the back porch.
> 
> Not Meredith laughs at all the right points, combs her fingers through Peter's hair as he rests his head on her borrowed shoulder. She basks for a moment in her child's love before Peter trails in to silence to listen to her speak because she always has a reason for visiting.

\---

Peter is six when he looks at Meredith and he tells the woman before him, “You're not Meredith.” words clear and confident.

She smiles down at him and humms in agreement, “I guess you're right.” she tells him, eyes alight with _something_ and Peter smiles back.

“I've missed you, Mom.”

The woman that's wearing Meredith's face, Meredith's skin, Meredith's _being_ smiles brightly, flashing sharp perfect teeth as she leans down slightly to offer her little boy her hand. Peter smiles and takes her hand and calls her mom and babbles on about his day as she walks through to the back of the house and towards the back porch.

Not Meredith laughs at all the right points, combs her fingers through Peter's hair as he rests his head on her borrowed shoulder. She basks for a moment in her child's love before Peter trails in to silence to listen to her speak because she always has a _reason_ for visiting.

She loved her child, her Peter and she wishes sh didn't have to but she has to so- “Meredith is growing weaker,” she tells him, sighs quietly when Peter protests, “We both knew it was an eventuality.”

Peter sighs back, it always amused her to see one so young look so old and out of place, it always reminded her what they were. Not Meredith smiles and rolls her eyes good naturedly, “She's boring, I know.”

Peter giggles and she looks at him carefully, “Meredith doesn't like you.” she isn't being mean, they both know it, they both accept it as annoying as it can be at times, Peter humms in agreement.

“She's _scared_ of me,” he tells her indignantly but ruefully admitting, “but I think that's just because she's _terrified_ of you.”

Not Meredith shares a quiet laugh with her child, his eyes seem to darken, pupils expanding to swallow the colour in his eyes, she cups his cheek gently and feels her eyes matching his before they both lean away, eyes diluting and pulling away from the dark expanse their eyed regaining colour.

“I don't like Meredith.” Peter tells her, “She knows you only come back for me.”

Ah. Yeas, that is true she supposes but even so Peter looks at her with wide eyes as she delicately tucks a lock of his hair behind a small ear, resting Peters head against her shoulder, she allows herself to rest her head on his, breathing him in just for moment before she's standing and walking him to his room and in to bed.

\---

Meredith feels like she has just woken up as she looks down at the sleeping form of Peter from her position by the young boys bedroom door. There's the sound of laughter, the whisper of voices that follow her in to consciousness, she chocked back tears and looks at the young child in front of her.

Peter watched her through half lidded eyes from his bed, the look in his eyes, the _longing_ for _the other_ _woman_ makes her sick and she swallows back bile as he backs out of the room, feeling eyes on her as she softly closes the door.

She feels sick.

She feels used.

Meredith steps back shakily and allows herself to lower to the ground, pressing hands against her lips as she chokes back welling tears because even after everything, even after all this time Peter is not hers. He belongs to _the other woman_ , the thing she wishes she could get rid of, the thing that simply uses her when convenient.

She's just a vessel and for a moment she is truly terrified of what she has allowed herself to become.

\---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can feel them.” she whispers quietly, words only meant for those before her. 
> 
> “I can- I can hear them.” Peter whispers in awe. “Really hear them.” 
> 
> She lowers her hand, mourns the loss of the touch and focusing back on Peter. His eyes are wide and dark, almost clear, a flicker of stars and death held within. 
> 
> “You'll be able to feel them soon,” she tells him, her joy shining through her words and muttered again a thousand times in a thousand dead and dying languages, power rippling contently.

\---

They sit cross -legged in front of each other, a large intricate symbol drawn on the wooden floor they sit on. All the furniture in the room has been pushed aside to allow the two of them room, throwing shadows upon the wall hidden from the soft evening light to fall through closed windows.

The _Other_ smiles down at the child sat in front of her, Peter returns a grin that told of the boys excitement. Both leant in to the whispers in their minds as the symbol before them seemed to grow darker, _hotter_. The wooden floor beneath it turning black and bubbling, hissing as the whispers grew louder.

The _Other_ sights as they feel a cold ripple of power ripple lazily rolls through the room, she hears Peter giggle, a smile pulls at her lips as she blinks open her black, pitch eyes to meet his own darkened eyes.

Peter gazes longingly at the symbol on the floor, feeling so much like _home_ and everything that was just _right_. He curls his arms against his chest, lightly pulling at his soft sleep shirt. “I'm so lonely.” he whispers.

The _Other_ smiles, letting her hands drift and settle on her knees, “I know;” she tells him, “but you're too young to call them in the this existence just yet,little Star Lord.”

The room feels light as consciousnesses curl together, laughter and agreement muttered in to minds. The _Other_ a flash of sharp teeth smiles at Peter, hesitantly the boy smiles in return, the expression quickly turning in to a pout. She smiles and reaches out slowly, allowing her hand to move against the gentle tangible heat of their symbol before allowing herself the sit, hand outstretched. Hundreds, _thousands_ of gentle feather light touches caressed her palm, cool against her skin where they ran down her fingers mapping her palm and feeling, _really feeling_ through the oppressive presence of her borrowed body. The feeling was just so _welcome_ after so many years of Meredith's weak, _numb_ human body. She had almost forgotten this after she was awakened.

“I can feel them.” she whispers quietly, words only meant for those before her.

“I can- I can _hear_ them.” Peter whispers in awe. “ _Really_ hear them.”

She lowers her hand, mourns the loss of the touch and focusing back on Peter. His eyes are wide and dark, almost clear, a flicker of stars and _death_ held within.

“You'll be able to feel them soon,” she tells him, her joy shining through her words and muttered again a thousand times in a thousand dead and dying languages, power rippling contently.

Peter pouts again, curling his arms further against his chest, hand pulling irritably at his sleep shirt. “I don't want to leave you.” he sulks.

The _Other_ laughs lightly, voice clear with the soft caress of amusement, Peter frowns again and looks to their symbol on the ground.

“Oh, little Star Lord,” she exclaims softly, “We are always with you, you know that don't you.” they watch him amused as her nods his head in agreement because _of course_ they were always their, whispering quietly, guiding softly and protecting _viciously_.

“We're always here,” she tells him, firm and filled with the whispered of others “we'll always be here, we'll always love you.”

“Always?” Peter asks because Peter always asks.

“Of course, you're our little Star Lord and we will always love you more than anyone will ever love you.”

She watches as he uncurls and drops his hands in to his lap, they smile because they know what those hands will be capable of, those hands we're either going to crumble and quake in his grasp or be lifted in to a new galaxy, a new beginning, a new _reality_. But for now those hands draw runes and symbols and promises, learning how much pressure _breaks_ bones just _right._

“We love you so much there's not a place in this universe or the next that could keep us from you and you to us.” She smiles something dangerous and dark, full of promises and secrets, she smiles like some of them and Peter can hear their joyful shouts and exclamations. _Others_ whisper quickly, the words snatched from his ears before the words could even begin to form, they needed Peter to _know_ they would always be with him, change was coming and they needed to ensure he isn't hurt by _Trelawney's_ stirrings.

( _They_ knew they were right, they were always right. She was always right, it only seemed like a good idea to make sure that _their little Star Lord, their child was safe-)_

The two occupants of the room sit quietly, allowing _them_ to whisper and yell, clambering to speak clearly to _their child._ The light in the room began to become dimmer, the shadows falling gracefully in to the power of the room, the scorching air rolling against the confines of the room as the occupants sat in a gentle coolness of the cold.

The younger of the two falls asleep, curls up where he sits, reaching his hand out to the edge of their symbol, not quite touching and not yet really feeling.

\---

Meredith wakes up, a sudden jolt that makes her gasp in surprise as she realises that something had woken her. She froze, her eyes travelling to the symbol on the ground, the wood of their floor scorched and bubbled oddly, the room was hot but the temperature was _dropping_ rather quickly.

She swing around wildly, eyes searching the darkness that surrounded her before here eyes picked out the small figure of Peter on the ground, hand reaching for the _thing_ he lay beside. She reaches for him and for a moment all of the air is pushed from her lungs and her panicked step forwards seem to freeze before she's falling with another jolt and feels like she's waking up again.

Meredith sits in her bed. Her panicked breathing harsh in the quiet stillness of the night. When her breathing begins to slow she looks down to find her hands shaking become calmer and- _oh_. she hadn't noticed the shaking, _maybe she's just so used to it-_

For a moment she thinks about her dream- _nightmare_ and shivers as she glances over at the own bedroom door. The nightmare crawls through her mind, time almost seems to stand still for a seconds as her breath catches again as she remembers _Peter._ And before she knows it she's slipping out of bed and padding towards his room, gently easing the door open to look over his sleeping face, features easy to see in the moonlight that flooded oppressively through his window, almost pressing against the walls of the room in its very presence.

With a steadying breath she returns to her room and allows herself to feel comfort in the familiarity of her bed, almost wishing away the monsters that haunt her as she slipped under her covers, feeling almost as old of her son for a moment.

Meredith doesn't think about their furniture at the edge of a freezing room, she doesn't think about the _thing_ that had burnt itself in to the floor. She didn't think of any of that, she made an effort no to think of it, really.

Showing herself that Peter was asleep and _of course_ he hadn't been out _there_ so she just needed to _stop, really-_

Meredith falls in to an uneasy sleep and waked up again with cold feet that tingle unpleasantly with pins and needles as she walks towards the kitchen, determined not to look towards the _burnt floor and darkness_ -

\---

(Almost three and a half weeks later Peter begins to hear a truly clear voice murmuring to him quietly, just like his mom promised, just like _they_ promised.)

\---

( _She's_ happy when Peter tells her of the voices clearing, she feels the gentle hum of _them_ in the corners of her mind, a comforting presence as Peter tells her of Senca.)

\---

(Sometimes Peter replies to Seneca, his words a jumble of half learnt phrases in a language long dead. Sometimes Meredith watched him, her eyes are distant and unfocused before eventually allowing herself to tentatively believe that Peter had created himself an imaginary _friend_. The lie was so much easier to accept than the pressing truth.)

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SENECA - Ancient Roman  
> From a Roman cognomen which meant "old" from Latin senectus. This was the name of both a Roman orator (born in Spain) and also of his son, a philosopher and statesman.


	6. Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm bored.” Peter complained softly. “We're bored.” he continued teasingly, eyed darkening for just a moment as she waves a pale dismissive hand from the hospital bed.
> 
> Not Meredith smiles, sharp in all the wrong places, something unsettling in her eyes. She hums in agreement but moves to push herself up in the bed, allowing Peter to help her as Meredith's waning health became an unwelcome obstacle.

\---

The _other_ lay in the hospital bed that Meredith had been designated, her hand cradled that of the small child at her side. She allowed her thumb to stroke over Peter's wrist, feeling his pulse, a strong rhythm just under the child's skin. She smiles and closes her eyes and allowed herself to _feel_ for a moment. The strong pulse at her fingertips signing with the promise of something _more,_ something _dangerous_ and _powerful._

The Other smiles, “Stop it.” she tells Peter softly, eyes slowly opening to catch the child smother a small grin. “You're going to scare the nurses again.” she accuses him teasingly.

“I'm bored.” Peter complained softly. “We're bored.” he continued teasingly, eyed darkening for just a moment as she waves a pale dismissive hand from the hospital bed.

Not Meredith smiles, sharp in all the wrong places, something unsettling in her eyes. She hums in agreement but moves to push herself up in the bed, allowing Peter to help her as Meredith's waning health became an unwelcome obstacle.

She tuts in distaste at the body that she possesses weakens before her, she waves Peter away and watches intently as he sits by her bedside. The Other thinks about what she needs to say, she looks at her child and allows a moment of loss to overtake her, the whispers in her mind hum and seem to bubbles to the surface before she even realises that they're speaking.

“This ins't the end for us.” She looks to her side again, presses a wrapped gift in to Peter's hands. “This isn't the end of me.”

Peter looks at her, them, really _looks._

“Trelawney seems to think that someone is coming for you now.”

Peter nods, eyes slightly glazed but still serious, he hums in agreement, “They're never really wrong, are they?”

The Other smiles, nodding to whispered voice, they all knew that someone was coming, they could _feel it._ It was a tangible _hum_ that they could feel with their being, feel in the air like they could reach forward and grab hold with both hands.

The Other watches her child, “You're going to be great.” she tells him, “Not now but soon, my little Star Lord.”

Peter pulls the package closer, reaches for his mom's hand, careful not to drop the Walkman sitting in his lap.

“Yes, Mom.” he agrees because why would he not this is his _mom_ of course he's going to agree.

(Three weeks later Meredith dies, his mom promises to find him again soon and the Ravagers pick up their cargo.)

\---


End file.
